Yoshi Egg
A Yoshi Egg is an item and occasionally a projectile used in the Mario and Yoshi series. The first Yoshi egg in a video game appeared in Super Mario World. Appearances ''Mario'' and Yoshi series In Super Mario World, Yoshis would pop out of the eggs when Mario or Luigi found them. Once a Yoshi would eat 10 pieces of fruit, he would eject an egg, and a special item would pop out of it depending on what color the Yoshi was. In the video game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi would produce eggs when ever he would swallow an enemy. He would also find eggs while hitting special types of blocks. This game marked the first video game in which Yoshi was able to toss the eggs, and use them as projectiles against enemies. This ability was also available in the video games Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island DS. In Yoshi's Touch & Go, Yoshi would produce eggs by eating fruit. Each fruit would give the Yoshi a certain amount of eggs to Yoshi. Prior to the release of Super Mario Galaxy 2, Nintendo of America sent out green Yoshi eggs to members of the press. When opened, a miniature green Yoshi was stationed inside with an SD card that contained new images of the game which revealed Luigi as a playable character. In the actual game, Yoshis pop out of Yoshi eggs. Yoshi eggs in the game are placed on nests. If Yoshi dies, a new egg will automatically pop up in the nest. ''Mario Kart series'' This was Yoshi's special in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, it acts like a Red Shell, homing for the person in front of you. When it hits a wall, or oppnent, different items will come flying out. The items that come flying out are red shells, Green Shells, Bob-ombs, banana peels, Mushrooms, and Starman. Only Yoshi, Birdo, King Boo, and Petey Piranha can get this item. Birdo gets a Birdo Egg, it has the same effect as the Yoshi egg, it has pink spots, instead of green.﻿ ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the first three Super Smash Bros. video games, Yoshi was able to toss eggs in a move called Egg Toss. The player can change the distance of the eggs by moving the joystick shortly before executing the move. Yoshi eggs have appeared in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Interestingly, the color of the Yoshi egg always remains green even if the Yoshi is a different color. ''Animal Crossing'' series In Animal Crossing: City Folk for the Wii, a Yoshi Egg was an item that could be added to your inventory after you obtained 1,000 shopping points from Tom Nook's place. Yoshi Egg colors ''.]] * Green Egg: A normal egg. Made by a Green Yoshi. * Red Egg: This egg will give you two star men when it pops. Made by a Red Yoshi. * Blue Egg: A normal egg. Made by a Blue Yoshi. * Yellow Egg: When it pops it will give you a gold Coin. Made by a Yellow Yoshi. * Pink Egg: Hard to find. Made by a Pink Yoshi. * Orange Egg: A very rare egg. Made by an Orange Yoshi. * Purple Egg: A rare egg. Made by a Purple Yoshi. * Light Blue Egg: A normal egg. Made by a light blue Yoshi. * Brown Egg: A normal egg. Made by a Brown Yoshi. * White Egg: A very rare egg. Made by a rare White Yoshi. * Black Egg: A very rare egg. Made by a rare Black Yoshi. * Bronze Egg: The rarest egg. Made by a Bronze Yoshi. * Flashing Egg: This egg is the second rarest egg. It will give you a Red Coin when it pops. It's unknown what its made by yet. Category:Mario items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ specials